<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by Soothepingu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004878">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soothepingu/pseuds/Soothepingu'>Soothepingu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soothepingu/pseuds/Soothepingu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been best friends since childhood, almost inseparable. Everyone adored them and their bond. But there was something that Chanyeol was hiding from Kyungsoo. He's always liked Kyungsoo low key but was too embarrassed to tell him that. Since Kyungsoo was already committed to someone, it made it even more awkward. But Chanyeol just wants an opportunity to confess his love for Kyungsoo that he would never miss anytime if it comes.</p><p>Chanyeol was currently at his home, playing on his PlayStation. He was frustrated. Frustrated, because Kyungsoo went on a date with his boyfriend with whom the things were not working out lately. He pressed the keys even more aggressively thinking about it all.</p><p>Suddenly the door bell rang. He whined before he went for the door. As soon as the door opened it revealed Kyungsoo, but his eyes were red and puffy. Chanyeol's heart shattered into uncountable pieces when he saw Kyungsoo's state.</p><p>"Yah, Kyungsoo-yah. What happened?" He asked worried as he took Kyungsoo inside with him. Kyungsoo didn't reply instead went to Chanyeol's bedroom and sat on his bed while holding his head.</p><p>"He broke up with me, telling me that I'm not good enough for him" he said sobbing while looking angry. "His diplomatic self said, you're not good for me and I don't deserve you. Why did he do it? Am I not worthy of love?" He said expecting Chanyeol to react but instead Chanyeol just clenched his fists tight in anger. He noticed that and said "Chanyeol-ah what's wrong?"</p><p>"You think I lied to you all those times when I told you that he is cheating?" Chanyeol said lowly.</p><p>"How could he, I just can't understand? Wasn't what I did enough for him. I tried giving all my love to him and that's what I get in return? Betrayal, heartbreak? That's all?" He said while still sobbing and holding his head.</p><p>He looked up at Chanyeol who was quiet at that time. "Yah, why aren't you saying anything? Do you not see what I'm going through?"</p><p>That pissed Chanyeol off and he said "what do you want me to say, huh? Do you want me to empathize you for a son of a bitch who left you?" He yelled. </p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes went wide. While Chanyeol continued "I'm tired Kyungsoo, I'm tired. Everytime you break up with someone you rush to me to console you but then again you're back with some other bastard." </p><p>Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle bitterly "so you thought that I came here just so you can console me or so called empathize me? Thank you Chanyeol, I thought we were friends. I thought you've got my back. Guess I thought it wrong, I was never your friend just a burden to you" Kyungsoo shook his head and got up.</p><p>"Give your heart to someone who really cares for you. You guessed it right, you were never a friend to me" Kyungsoo stopped dead in his spot when he heard this and turned to look at Chanyeol. "My feelings for you as a friend changed long ago, you're the one who friendzoned me and I've have to be your friend."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo said with a deadly low and raspy voice which made chills run down Chanyeol's spine.</p><p>"I really love you Kyungsoo, I love you so much! It breaks my heart into pieces when you're with someone else holding there hands and kissing those lips which are not mine. I hate you Kyungsoo for being someone else's other than mine. Give your heart to me and I shall show you what real love is, for once. Please Kyungsoo I love you" Chanyeol confessed.</p><p>Kyungsoo took deadly low steps towards him until Chanyeol's back hit the wall and then he trapped him between both his hands "how long?"</p><p>"Huh?" Chanyeol was dumbfounded by the proximity.</p><p>"How long has this been going on? How long have you been liking me?" His voice was low and sexy.</p><p>"A-always. I-I've al-al-always liked you b-but now I l-love you" Chanyeol stuttered.</p><p>Kyungsoo chuckled sexily and said "so I have this effect on you. You get nervous?" </p><p>"No I d-don't" Chanyeol replied again stuttering.</p><p>"Oh really? How about" I ran a finger down his face and continued this "how do you feel when I touch you?"</p><p>Chanyeol was speechless "I-I feel good? I-I guess" he blurted out anyway.</p><p>"Guess? Okay. You feel jealous when I kiss other lips which aren't yours?" Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol nodded. "Aww, my kitty gets jealous?" Kyungsoo's eyes darted towards Chanyeol's lips.</p><p>A couple of times his eyes darted from his eyes to his lips taking in every feature. He finally grabbed his chin and pushed it forward harshly,  connecting both of their lips. The kiss was soft and slow. Fireworks started in Chanyeol's heart and butterflies exploded in his stomach.</p><p>The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kyungsoo pulled away making Chanyeol whine. "how does it feel when I finally kissed you?" He said.</p><p>"Goddamnit just kiss me already" Chanyeol said desparately.</p><p>"Desparate much, I like it. Beg for it, beg for what you want kitten!" Kyungsoo said with a low yet raspy voice.</p><p>Chanyeol felt an instant boost of confidence when he finally said "kiss me, lick me, touch me, fuck me, destroy me.. most importantly make me yours Kyungsoo, make me yours" Chanyeol said whispering the last part.</p><p>"Your wish is my command kitten" Kyungsoo said before reconnecting their lips. This time the kiss was harsh and needy. Kyungsoo's hand went down to grab Chanyeol ass and bringing it close so that Chanyeol's crotch can touch his. </p><p>Kyungsoo licked Chanyeol lips asking for entry but Chanyeol didn't open his mouth. Then Kyungsoo went for his ass, giving it a tight squeeze. This made Chanyeol gasp and Kyungsoo took the queue to enter his tongue in Chanyeol's mouth. He explored his warm, mint scented mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo disconnected his lip which made Chanyeol whine, but his whines were replaced by moans shortly after when Kyungsoo kissed his cheek, his jawline, his chin and went down to assault his neck.</p><p>At a certain point Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol shivering, he mentally smirked thinking he found his weak spot. He bit it hard enough to make it pleasurably painful and then licked it to ease the pain. He kept sucking at that point until it left a mark.</p><p>He went back to kissing Chanyeol's lips, while he grinded his crotch against Chanyeol's. His hands traveled deadly slow towards Chanyeol's sweatpants and he rubbed it softly from outside. This made Chanyeol disconnect the kiss. Kyungsoo took this opportunity to kiss his neck again. </p><p>Both of their hard ons were painful, but pleasure is worth the pain. Kyungsoo suddenly put his hands inside Chanyeol's pants and boxers and stroked the his crotch that was sensitive as hell this time.</p><p>"How you like that?" Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol who had his eyes closed taking in the pleasure.</p><p>"It feels so good Kyungsoo-yah don't stop" Chanyeol managed to say anyway.</p><p>Just then Kyungsoo stopped and backed off a bit. Chanyeol was a bit disappointed but then he suddenly saw Kyungsoo taking his shirt off. And he was shocked. He knew Kyungsoo didn't like sweating out, but his perfectly broad shoulders and abs tell a different story. Kyungsoo took Chanyeol's hand when he saw him eyeing his abs and ran his hand down his chest and perfect abs.</p><p>"Damn" was all Chanyeol could whisper out.</p><p>Kyungsoo went forward to kiss Chanyeol again. Chanyeol's hands still resting on Kyungsoo's abs while Kyungsoo's hand went inside Chanyeol's t-shirt, stroking his abs and then moved over to his nips that were erected and were begging for attention.</p><p>Kyungsoo couldn't wait anymore and literally ripped Chanyeol's t-shirt revealing his perfect body. "You've been such a good boy, let daddy reward you with pleasure. You've loved daddy without even knowing him. Let daddy reward you for this and make things up to you" he said as he attacked Chanyeol's nips. </p><p>Giving both of them equal attention Kyungsoo went down and down until he reached his v-line. He kissed his perfect v-line and said "baby why do you have such a perfect body" as he went to kissing his abs.</p><p>Chanyeol was in ecstacy, he could not put words for what was happening in front of him. He could not have asked for more, the boy he selflessly loved his whole life up till now was pleasuring him. All he could do at the moment was moan.</p><p>Kyungsoo finally took off Chanyeol's boxers.Chaneyeol's groing hit first Kyungsoo's face then his stomach.</p><p>"Wow my baby boy is so big. Tell daddy what do you want now?" Kyungsoo said while stroking Chanyeol's size and occasionally rubbing his tips softly making Chanyeol shiver.</p><p>"Suck me daddy, put that beautiful mouth of yours on this. It's paining daddy" Chanyeol said desperately pointing towards his willy. </p><p>"As you wish baby boy" Kyungsoo said as he took half of Chanyeol's length in his mouth. It was so big but so was Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo kept bobbing his head back and forth and Chanyeol was out of words. His eyes rolled back to his head, that's how much it felt good.</p><p>"Fucking shit, daddy you suck me soooo good" Chanyeol said crying out of pleasure.</p><p>Kyungsoo started deep throating Chanyeol as Chanyeol admired how good that mouth of his lover works. He kept moaning and grabbed Kyungsoo's hair and pulled them pleasurably.</p><p>Kyungsoo moaned which send vibrations to Chanyeol's manhood and that made him near the edge.</p><p>"Fuck, daddy... I'm close. Fucking, holy shit" Chanyeol cussed as Kyungsoo hummed again purposely. That's it, that was the end for Chanyeol. He released his seeds inside Kyungsoo's mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol who was coming down from cloud nine but eventually managed to look at Kyungsoo. He smiled at him and said "drink it all daddy please.." he trailed off. Kyungsoo just shrugged and chugged Chanyeol's content down his throat.</p><p>"You taste so sweet baby boy" Kyungsoo said as he stood up and grabbed Chanyeol's hair while yanking him forward and connecting their lips in heated make out session. He opened his mouth and this time Chanyeol's tongue was exploring Kyungsoo's mouth, tasting himself.</p><p>"Did you taste your sweet self?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>Chanyeol blushed while looking down and said "let me return the favour Kyungsoo-yah".</p><p>Kyungsoo was a bit taken back and asked "are you sure?" To which Chanyeol nodded yes. "Well I won't say no, you're more than welcome. But let's just stick to daddy word it sounds so sexy from your mouth." Kyungsoo finished.</p><p>"Anything you want 'daddy'" Chanyeol said as he kept pushing Kyungsoo back and back until he fell on the bed. Chanyeol instantly went for the buckle of Kyungsoo's belt without breaking the eye contact. He pushed down Kyungsoo's pant and briefs in a blink and took his length in his hands as he gasped and said "uwa, daddy is so fucking big, I like it" Chanyeol said while still stroking Kyungsoo's cock.</p><p>Kyungsoo grunted letting Chanyeol know how desperate he is and said "don't tease daddy baby it won't be good" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded and licked Kyungsoo's tip while taking the entire thing in his mouth. He gagged because of the size but somehow managed to deep throat him.</p><p>Kyungsoo bit his lip bottom lip, that Chanyeol found sexy and moaned, this time Kyungsoo shuddered at this action. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to look at Chanyeol and ran his hand through Chanyeol hair while saying "you're so beautiful baby" again closing his eyes and throwing his head back.</p><p>Chanyeol was mentally doing a victory dance inside his head when Kyungsoo said that and removed his mouth while still stroking Kyungsoo's length and said "do you like it? Do you like it daddy when I suck you?"</p><p>"I fucking love it, get back to work already" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Chanyeol now bobbed his head at a faster pace and Kyungsoo neared the edge.</p><p>"Shit, keep doing that baby I'm close" Chanyeol stopped dead at that time leaving Kyungsoo dumbfounded and frustrated.</p><p>"Fuck me daddy, cum inside me. Fill me up with your sweet juice" Chanyeol said.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn't know but he felt proud of Chanyeol for what he said. He brought his head forward to kiss him rough while he said "on fours baby boy".</p><p>Chanyeol got in position instantly like a good boy.</p><p>Kyungsoo licked three of his fingers while he inserted one finger in Chanyeol's hole and then eventually managed to get the rest two fingers inside him and started fingering Chanyeol's to expand it.</p><p>Chanyeol gasped. After stretching the hole enough Kyungsoo brought his manhood and circled it on Chanyeol's hole while entering him eventually. Chanyeol yelped.</p><p>Kyungsoo stopped right there and said "am I hurting you? Should I stop?" While he looked concerned.</p><p>"No just keep going" Chanyeol said.</p><p>Kyungsoo cooed and said "you'll feel good after some time" to which Chanyeol nodded.</p><p>Kyungsoo slowly pushed his entire length inside Chanyeol as his eyes rolled back. "You're so fucking tight baby". Kyungsoo stayed still for a while. After sometime he asked "should I move?" ti which Chanyeol nodded yes.</p><p>Kyungsoo started moving in and out Chanyeol's hole slowly. When he felt like Chanyeol was used to of his size. He took his cock out slammed back in hard.</p><p>He was moving at fast pace. Both of them kept cussing at each other. "Do you like the way my hole wraps around your cock daddy? Like it's choking it pleasurably?" Chanyeol panted.</p><p>"Yes baby boy, fucking yes! Ngh" Kyungsoo said out of breath. Kyungsoo was now moving at a monstrous speed.</p><p>The room was filled with both of their moans and the sound of skin slapping.</p><p>Kyungsoo turned Chanyeol around and opened his legs wide while still fucking him. Sweat dripping down his forehead.</p><p>"Daddy you don't like sweating out, but you're sweating" Chanyeol teased. </p><p>"Anything for my baby boy, as long as he's happy I'm happy" Kyungsoo replied panting.</p><p>"Ugh, daddy faster please" Chanyeol cried.</p><p>Kyungsoo increased his pace even more while he started kissing Chanyeol's neck. He was nearing the edge and that was visible by the way he kissed Chanyeol's neck. He left marks all over his neck while marking his territory.</p><p>Chanyeol too scatrched Kyungsoo's back. While leaving marks. Kyungsoo was nearing the edge and this was even a big turn on for him.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum baby boy" he yelled. "Let the entire world know who do you belong to? Who's your daddy?" </p><p>"You are Kyungsoo you are my daddy.  Please cum inside me, fill me up" Chanyeol cried out.</p><p>With that Kyungsoo loaded his juice inside Chanyeol as he collapsed on him. He looked at Chanyeol's eyes while darting his eyes towards his lips and captured them with his in no time and then kissing his forehead.</p><p>"I love you Kyungsoo. Please give me a chance to show you that I'm good for you" Chanyeol said still a bit out of breath.</p><p>"Okay, deal. Break my heart and I'll break your face" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and nodded. "Doh Kyungsoo ssi, will you do the honour to be my boyfriend?" He said.</p><p>Kyungsoo rolled down to the other side and said "I'll think about it" teasing Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol gasped and punched Kyungsoo's arm. Kyungsoo made a fist and actioned a punch to which Chanyeol finched. Kyungsoo smiled and said "I love your dork".</p><p>They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arm exhausted from all the stuff that just took place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>